Hinata's Zombie Survival Guide
by pleasedeletethisaccount12234
Summary: -bizz-  Hello? My name is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. If anyone's out there. If anyone's still alive. Don't give up. I repeat. Don't give up. I am here for you. –bizz- AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N Hey! This will be my first ever Naruto fanfic so if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to review. If you like whatever you read, feel free to review. If you just feel like reviewing, feel free to review.**

**Seriously, reviews are appreciated.**

**Lol, nah. I just hope that whoever reads this would have a good time reading it because I always have a good time reading fanfics of other people so I was thinking that maybe this would return the favor :) Did that make sense? **

**Um, I havent watched Naruto in a while so this story is definitely going to be an AU but I will try my best to keep it as similar to the canon :) Although that would be pretty hard considering my plot line. hehehehe**

**Now that I'm done boring you, let the show begin! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She bobbed her head to the beat, swinging her hips as sweat poured from every pore of her body. With her eyes closed, she felt the sweet sounds from Sakura's radio. It intoxicated all her senses, encasing her body in its greedy hands. She popped and locked and jumped and pushed.

She let herself go.

After the first few years of constant mental and physical abuse, Hinata had fashioned herself an escape. It allowed for repair after a horribly crushing day.

And today had been altogether devastating.

"_Heyoooo! Konohagukure!..."_the obnoxious voice of a village man said jubilantly, cutting off the music. In a split second, Hinata had stopped dancing and her face had lost its serene expression. She walked towards the stranger's idle chatter and pressed the off button. Her muscles were aching, the piled up lactic acid burning her insides. She must have been exerting herself the whole day.

The kunoichi sighed. She let herself fall on the soft grass with a thud. The silence had become her music like it usually did when nothing good was playing. It didn't matter though. It soothed her. The crickets, the frogs they had their own little orchestra. She'd like to think they do it for her. Then she'd like to believe it was because they cared.

_How depressing._

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's voice suddenly sprang out of nowhere. She didn't move to acknowledge him. She was resolute in acting as if he wasn't there. Instead, she gazed at the stars. She always did find them inspiring. Anyway he wasn't needed. She was content with herself and her symphony that was (as she believes) for her.

She felt him sit down next to her. Through her peripheral vision, she noticed he was also looking up at the sky. It gave her a chance to stare at him without restraint. He really did look like her father. A true carbon copy. He had the same demeanour as him. Strict and cold. Before her chuunin exam, they both treated her laconically and demeaned her whenever the opportunity to arose. She got used to it so it wasn't as bad.

But now that he was truly trying to make up for the past, to her his presence had become worse. Instead of being afraid of him, she was sick of him. And the very thought of her sorrowful father was emetic.

"You're father is worried about you," he said. She wasn't sure whether he had told her anything else before that or not so she didn't say anything. Then after thinking, she gave a short _hmm_in response.

It seemed that her _hmm_was enough for him because right after that he turned to her. "I'm serious Hinata-sama. He regrets what he said to you but—"

"Please d-don't say anything anymore," she whispered. He fell silent. "I-I just...," she gulped. She couldn't hear her crickets or her frogs. "I don't w-want m-more of your apologies, y-your explanations. To be honest, it's n-not helping because I'm p-past caring. You're j-just m-m-making it worse." She breathed deeply, feeling much better after finally telling him. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Tell father that I am aware of failing my mission and of putting the Hyuuga clan to shame. He need not repeat himself."

_And of being responsible for Kiba's death._

She was sure she will never forget that.

Whenever there were days that she felt as if tears weren't enough to release the anguish she felt, she used music to let her forget. She danced to it, she made her own songs or sang the ones her mother used to sing to her or she'd just close her eyes and listen. After Neji left reluctantly, Hinata did close her eyes. She relaxed and let herself feel. Because behind her eyelids, she envisioned the notes from the music around her. She could see the stars weren't actually just balls of gas but were angels looking down at her and smiling. She could feel her mother's hand on her own. Now that she was in her own little world, she stood up. Turning around she saw her mother smile at her. Then it wasn't night time. The sun was there and she was on a field. There was a pond with crickets and frogs. She was wearing a dress she'd seen in magazines.

Being a fully trained Ninja, Hinata had immediately stopped her fantasy and opened her eyes when she heard a crunch on her left. Feeling slightly disoriented, she stood up and grabbed a kunai from her pocket as fast as she could. "Byakugan!" She saw a hunched figure stumbling towards her and heard guttural sounds coming from him. Was he hurt? She deactivated her byakugan and moved towards the noise. "Are you alright? Who are you?" She heard a moan. Worried, she went faster pushing branches away. When he was only a few feet away she said, "Don't worry I can help yo-"

"Oh Kami," she breathed.


End file.
